


Epiphyllum

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Time Loop, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: The flower of one night blossoms slendindly until dawn. Kaworu's introspection on his love for Shinji.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Epiphyllum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



This is his life cycle, his water cycle. He dies at Shinji’s hands, and is immediately reborn, about to meet Shinji again for the first time. He doesn’t know the nature of it. He doesn’t know what triggered it, nor how to break it. And even if he knew, he wouldn’t bother to. Shinji is his reason for living. However, him and Shinji couldn’t exist together for long. And he’d rather die than let Shinji die. For him, it is a kind of paradise, a strange nirvana repeating over and over and over again, like a melody played on a loop.


End file.
